


El príncipe del crimen

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastián, después de una de sus misiones, llega al departamento, que comparte con el único consultor criminal del mundo, con "algo" que les cambiará su vida, pero con lo que podrán dejar un heredero, de cierto modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La llegada

Se pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, como queriendo borrar aquella imagen que estos le ofrecían, porque simplemente era demasiado surrealista, demasiado absurdo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, ¡simplemente no podía ser!

Sacó su pálida mano de sus ojos achocolatados, pero la imagen no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, sino que ahora su mente comenzaba a apreciar más detalles, casi como burlándose de su estado.

Y algunos se preguntaran, ¿qué podía impactar tanto a la mente criminal más grande de Inglaterra, si es que no era del mundo?, pues la respuesta era muy fácil.

Frente a él estaba el ex coronel de ejército británico, Sebastián Moran, un hombre conocido por su frio semblante y por su gran habilidad con las armas — siendo que era el mejor tirador de Europa, sino del mundo —.

Pero no era la imagen del hombre lo que lo impactaba, claro que no, pues hace unos años ya que vivía con aquel hombre, que era su mano derecha y amante. Claro que la imagen del hombre rubio, que tenía un rifle colgando de su hombre, no fue lo que lo impacto, sino que lo que realmente lo desconcertó fue aquel pequeño bulto de sucias mantas, la mayoría ensangrentadas, que Sebastián cargaba con una delicadeza que no la creía propia de aquel hombre.

— Querido Seb… ¿qué es eso? — Preguntó el hombre de elegante traje, intentando aclarar su brillante mente. Habían pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir desconcertado, como estaba en aquel momento, y sólo sabía una cosa, no le agradaba aquella sensación.

— ¿Con tu brillante mente no puedes saber que es un bebé? — Bufó el hombre de cabello rubio, cerrando la puerta del departamento, que ambos compartían como vivienda y como base de planeación de los crímenes, pues había estado parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Con un paso pesado se sacó el rifle, cargando al bebé con cuidado de no despertarlo, para dejarlo sobre la mesa que raramente usaban para comer, pues sobre aquella mesa siempre quedaban las armas que ocuparía en sus misiones o bien los papeles que planificaban los crímenes.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Seb — El hombre de cabello negruzco observó cómo Sebastián se sentaba con cuidado en el sofá que tenían, con cuidado de no despertar a aquel bebé rubio, que tenía el cabello casi idéntico al hombre que lo cargaba.

Al ver con el cuidado que lo trataba no reparó un poner un puchero de reproche, casi riéndose cuando vio al hombre bufar.

— No hagas esas caras, Jim — Al decir aquellas palabras notó como los ojos del nombrado Jim brillaban con una malicia a la que estaba acostumbrado ya.

— Sólo respóndeme ya, Sebastián — El gran James "Jim" Moriarty, el hombre más peligroso que podía tener el mundo, miraba a cierta distancia a Sebastián, no queriendo acercarse por aquella "cosa", que el mayor de ellos cargaba.

— Cuando termine de hacer el trabajo y me aseguraba que todos estuviesen muertos, sentí un llanto venir de una de las habitaciones — Comenzó a hablar con cierto cansancio, observando al infante, de piel lechosa, que tenía entre sus brazos —, entre en la habitación y había una de las prostitutas muertas, seguro que por una sobredosis o algo así, y el bebé estaba a su lado… sólo… no pude dejarlo ahí, ¿bien? — Bufó mirando a su jefe.

— ¿Acaso el gran coronel Sebastián Moran se compadeció de un pequeño bebé? — Moriarty no tuvo más que ver al hombre, para conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta, haciéndolo enojar al saberla. — ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS NOSOTROS CON ESA COSA?!

Aquel grito, que salió en uno de los tantos arrebatos a los que Sebastián estaba acostumbrado, despertó a aquel pequeño bebé, que no tendría más de un mes de edad, que al no estar acostumbrado a aquellos gritos, comenzó a llorar a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, haciendo que James Moriarty diera un brinco sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

Pero el hombre de facciones serias y con cicatrices en su faz, ni siquiera se sorprendió ni se perturbo ante aquel llanto, sino que en vez de aquello lo cogió en brazos, comenzando a arrullarlo lentamente, murmurándole lo que parecía ser una suave canción, para que el bebé volviera a caer a su tranquilo sueño, ajeno al peligroso lugar en el que se encontraba.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, después de que el pequeño bebé se durmiese. Ambos hombres no habían mencionado palabra alguna, casi como esperando que el otro lo fuese a romper.

— ¿Nunca has pensado que sería bueno educar a alguien para dejarle tu legado de realeza, James? — El hombre de ojos azules fue el que rompió el silencio, mirando al hombre.

— ¿Apelando a mi ego, mi querido Tigre? — Sonrió con aquella superioridad, sin notar como ya había caído en el juego de Sebastián uno en el que nunca, a pesar de su mente superior, sabía cómo terminaba cayendo.

— Siempre es bueno que alguien siga tu imperio, Jim, ¿no lo crees? — Habló el hombre sonriéndole, viendo como su ardid había resultado, pues sabía que apelando al ego del criminal era cuando más podía lograr cosas.

— Que te quede claro que yo no lo cuidaré, Seb, y si interviene con mis asuntos lo eliminaré, ¿entendido Tigre? — Habló con su voz seria, él no pensaba en cuidar a un infante que sólo babeaba y se ensuciaba, claro que no, eso no era para él.

Claro que cuando el niño fuera creciendo el moldearía su mente, para enseñarle al mocoso como era ser un rey como él, pero por ahora… que Sebastián su ocupase de aquel niño, no era su problema, o eso pensó…


	2. Noche en vela

La tenue luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación, iluminación dada gracias al sistema eléctrico nocturno de las calles de Londres, pues sería algo estúpido pensar que la era la luz de la Luna o algo así, pensó uno de los cuerpos recostados en la cama, que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Sus ojos observaban, con cierto desagrado, aquel bebé que dormía acurrucado sobre el pecho en que él debería haber estado recostado, porque él era el único que tenía derecho a tocar de aquella manera a Sebastián.

No entendía como el ex coronel se había compadecido de aquel ser, tanto que había ido sin chistear a comprarle algunas cosas que necesitaba aquel mocoso, además seguramente tendrían que llegarlo a un médico, pues no sabían que cosas podía tener aquel ser, ni si estaba en buenas condiciones o no.

Bufando se revolvió en la cama, terminando dándole la espalda a aquella imagen de Sebastián profundamente dormido con aquel infante acurrucado en su pecho. Estaba frustrado y no se podía dormir, cosa que lo hacía enojar aún más, pues no podía conciliar el sueño sino estaba apoyado en el rubio, pero no le daría el gusto de decirle aquello.

Estaba odiando la situación, odiaba a ese estúpido bebé, pero este aún no se “interponía” en sus asuntos, pues como no iba a decir de su pequeño problema para dormir, se ponía entre la espada y la pared en esa situación.

Se forzó en por pensar en algún nuevo crimen, como fastidiar a Sherlock Holmes y a su burdo y aburrido compañero, pero claro, su psicópata mente estaba fija en la imagen de aquel mocoso rubio y los problemas que le ocasionaría. 

En su mente le preocupaba, de cierta forma, el hecho de que tal vez Sebastián se fuese ablandando en su trabajo.

Si Sebastián le fallaba en uno de los trabajos a él ya no le serían “utilizables” las capacidades del tirador, siendo que tendría aquel lado de su mente que le decía que debía deshacerse de las cosas inútiles.

Pero Sebastián nunca le había fallado ninguna misión, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron su relación y no dejó que el rubio durmiese en toda la noche.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era confiar en Sebastián Moran, en que su Tigre no le fallaría.

Pero su mente no se cansó de pensar, siendo que en vela toda la maldita noche… todo por culpa de aquel mocoso, pensó fastidiado.


End file.
